The search for a long lost armadillo
by Sonicfan9000
Summary: For a long time Mighty has been missing, now Sonic and Team Chaotix shall search for them in the madagascar dimension, will Mighty ever be found or will he be lost forever, read to find out.(Note:Mighty is not a fan made character)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 The Search Begins**

* * *

Chaotix looked like they were every where like they were searching for something or someone, but today sonic finally was curious enough to as them what they were looking for.

"Hey guys what are you doing?"Sonic asked

"We're looking for Mighty have you seen him?"Vector asked back

"Not in a long time, but were have you looked?"Sonic said

"We have looked everywhere there's no sign of him any where."Charmy answered

"Maybe you should take a break, have a vacation."Sonic suggested

"Maybe a vacation is a good plan, clear the mind."Espio agreed

"Ya I could use a vacation."said Charmy

"But we have been every were, Its not going to be that exiting."Vector explained

"I know a couple of friends that can give us a bunch of vacations."Sonic said

Sonic then pulled out his phone and dialed Tails's number.

"Hey buddy is that dimensional door way ready?"Sonic asked

"Up and ready to go."Tails said over the phone

"Me and Chaotix will be over there, you just get it warmed up."Sonic told him

In the Madagascar dimension.

"Kowalski status report."Skipper asked

"Every thing is a ok, but one thing."Kowalski answered

"Well tell me then don't leave me hanging."Skipper ordered

"The dimensional door way has been acting strange like it wants to turn on, there is a 50 50% chance that Sonics is opening or if I turn it on it will rip a hole in time and space."

"Well I'll take my chances."He said while pushing the button

He then turned on the door way but there was no time paradox it just showed tails working on his.

"Oh hi sorry if your in the middle of something Sonic just wanted me to warm this up."Tails said

Then Alex came in wondering what was happening.

"Hey Tails what are you doing?"Alex asked

"Warming this thing up Sonic and Chaotix is coming here."Tails answered

Then Sonic came in through door (not the dimensional one) with a giant crocodile, a purple chameleon and a small flying bee.

"Hey Sonic, whats up?"asked Alex

"Oh nothing, just bringing these guys over to your dimension for a vacation."He answered

"Oh that will be fun."said Alex

After they got settled in the guest car, they introduce them selves to them.

"The Names Vector the crocodile the leader of the team."He introduced

"Its nice to meet you Vector."Khalil responded

"My name is Espio the chameleon, Im the investigator."He said wile bowing

"And a Ninja one too."he added on

"And Im Charmy bee Im the tracker."He said with excitement

"You sound like a investigation team."Gia said

"We are."said Vector

"Oh."

"Sonic suggested that we take a vacation from our previous investigation."Vector said

"What was it."asked Marty

"We're looking for our old friend Mighty the armadillo."Espio said while pulling out a picture

They handed them the picture that had a red armadillo, and skipper looked at it like he knows who that was.

"I think we seen this guy before."Skipper said

"I think he came during my failed experiment #424."Kowalski explained

"You know him."Charmy said in curiosity

"I said we have seen him before, I didnt say we knew him."Skipper said

"Before we joined this circus and we were at the zoo, I tried to travel across dimensions but it failed, after the explosion a armadillo was there like the one in the picture was there before we could do anything to it, it ran off."Kowalski explained

"We're did he run off to."Vector asked

"We don't know and it was three years ago he must have went some were else."Kowalski responded

"This is suppose to be a vacation not a investigation."Sonic mentioned

"But we can have a vacation wile looking for him, and you said this was a traveling circus."Charmy said

"We could look for him all over this world."said Espio

"Ugh fine."Sonic said in anoyance

Then they got the train all started up and got ready for the search.

**To be continued.**

**Please rate and review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 The storm**

* * *

They were riding the train for 10 hours and still no sign of Mighty, and the sky started to get cloudy, really cloudy.

"Do you see Mighty Khalil?"Vector asked

"I can't see anything it's too dark."He responded

All of a sudden a sudden boom and a flash of light startled them all.

"What was that?"Charmy said with a combination of fear and excitement

"Lightning storm."Skipper responded

"Is it dangerous?"

"Ya it's dangerous, if you were standing out side with a metal rod."Skipper laughed.

"It's not only a Lightning storm, it's a terrible wind storm."Kowalski added on

Then a strong wind started blowing every thing away, even the big guys.

"GET EVERYTHING TIED DOWN GO GO GO!"Skipper ordered to every one

Then every one was running around with ropes in their hands some of them tripping over them (they tied every thing down incase if the doors blow open and suck everything away).

"HANG ON!"Vector yelled

"DROP AHEAD!"Private warned

Up ahead of them there was a huge drop were a bridge use to be, then they all went down into the water and when they all hit the water they saw nothing but blackness.

"Ugh where am I?"Espio said

He woke up on a sandy beach on the shores of an island he did not know.

"What is this place?"

"Espio, I know you."said a voice

"Who's there, how do you know my name?!"Espio said

"I know you."it said again

Then he could hear rustling in the palm trees.

"There you are Espio."Vitaly said walking up to him.

Then Espio spun around and pointed a shuriken at his face.

"Whoa watch where you're pointing that thing."

"Sorry was that you who was the voice talking to me in the forest?"Espio asked

"What voice?"He said in curiosity

"The one in the-(sigh) have you seen any one of your friends?"Espio asked

"No, have you seen Sonic?"Vitaly asked back

"Not any-."

But before he could finish his sentence they both heard a faint yell in the distance towards the ocean.

"HELP-CANT SWIM!"

"Who's that?"Vitaly asked

"Sonic."Espio answered

"How can you tell."

"He can't swim."

Then Sonic came running towards shore in fear.

"Why didn't you come and help me?"Sonic said in anger

"I didn't feel like swimming and Vitaly is afraid at water as much as you are."Espio answered

"HEY!"

On another beach Charmy,Sonia and Julien were waking from their blackout."

"Are you ok?"Charmy asked to Julien

"We're fine."He said while spitting out sand.

"Why are you strapped to the back of the bear?"

"Why would I lose my love Sonia."He said while patting the bear on the back

"A bear and a lemur, that's a weird couple."Charmy said in confusion

"Do you think you can fly up there and see where every one is."

"I can do that."Charmy said while flying up to the sky

Charmy then flown up into the sky and looked everywhere and saw non of their friends, but he saw a rustling in the palm trees that was heading towards them, when he came down Julien was slitly choked when Sonya pulled the ropes off.

"I didn't see any one, nothing but some palm tree rustling."Charmy told him

"Well go-."

Before he could finish his sentence the strange voice that Vitaly and Espio herd.

"Charmy, I was in your team."the voice said

"What was that?"Charmy said in fear.

"I was going to ask you."Julien said

Then they both ran to hide behind Sonya, meanwhile the rest of the gang were on another beach.

"Were is every one?"Vector asked

"I have no idea."Alex answered

Marty:"I feel like we have been here before."

Then they were all startled when they heard the same voice the other 2 groups heard

"Vector."

"Who said that?"Vector said

"What was that?"said Melmen

"Were did it come from?"Gloria said

"How did it know your name."Gia said in fear

"I don't know, but it sounds familiar."Vector said

**To be continued.**

**Rate and Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Lost then found**

* * *

They still haven't found each other after a couple of hours they each set up a fire and a shelter, and they're fires were giving out lots of smoke so thick that they saw each others fires.

"Whats that?"Asked Julien

"It looks like we're not alone, come on lets see who else is here."Replied Charmy

They took off towards the other fire but at that fire Vitaly, Sonic and Espio saw the other guy's fire.

"Look I can see some one else's fire."Said Espio

"How can you tell?"Said Sonic poking at the fire

"I'm up higher."

He was on top of a tall palm tree, all of a sudden Charmy popped out right behind him.

"Whatcha doing."Asked Charmy

He scared Espio so much that he lost balance and landed on the beach face first.

"Charmy what are you doing here?"Sonic asked surprised

"How did little bee find us."Vitaly asked.

"We saw your fire."Julien answered

"Well we can see another fire It looks like the rest is here."Sonic mentioned

"Lets go find out."

They then took a torch and headed off towards the other guy's fire, at they're fire they have seen they're fire but no one had the bravery of going to check it out because the voice haunted them the most.

"I know you."The voice said

"CAN YOU SHUT UP AND SHOW YOUR SELF ALL READY!"Vector yelled in anger

"Come here."The voice replied

"Im not moving from this spot until you come here."

"Please Vector just go over there."Alex asked.

"No Im not going over there, I want it to show its self so I know who we're dealing with."Vector disagreed

"Your a crocodile your fearless."Khalil stated

"I know."

"Hey"Sonic said

Vector then became very scared and then hid behind Alex.

"Why are you hiding."Asked Espio

"Im not hiding."

"Your all here now good."

"Ya good for use, because if your a giant monster that wants us for lunch we can kick your but."Sonic said in determination

They were all prepared for what was coming at them, but instead of what Sonic thought it was it was a short red armadillo.

"Mighty you were the voice all this time."Vector said with amazement.

"Yes I was."Mighty replied

"Why didn't you tell us."asked Charmy

"I didn't want them to find out, I wanted them to be scared and flee."

"These guys no they are our friends."Sonic told him.

"Oh really sorry if I did scare you."Mighty apologized

"Thats ok you were trying to save your friends."Gia said

"How long have you been here."Asked Sonic

"A long time I have tried to work on a plane to get out of here but I couldn't because some sort of monkeys kept me out and when I was almost done it disappeared."Mighty said

"So we are in Madagascar again?"Alex said

"Whats a Madagascar?"Asked Mighty

"Im home, SANCTUARY."Yelled Julien.

He then started running around and after a couple of seconds he plopped down on the ground and made sand angels.

"He looks like He's been away from here for a long time."Sonic said

"After the plane disappeared I have worked on a raft, Im almost done but i haven't designed it for more then one person."Mighty said

"Great how are we supposes to get off the island now?"Alex said in frustration

"Does any one have a phone?"Espio asked

"I lost mine out at see."Sonic replied

"Mine is busted."Gloria said

"My phone is ok, why do you need one?"Alex asked

"I can turn it into a radio beckon to signal the penguins, but sense there is no phone service out here the signal will only reach to the edge of africa."Espio stated

"But mine has a mobile hot spot you can use that to boost the signal."Alex mentioned

"That could work."Espio agreed

Espio then reprogramed the phone to be a radio beckon then activated the mobile hotspot.

"All right all we have to do is face the hostile inhabitance here."Mighty said

"What?"Sonic asked

"The fossa."Alex said

"No not the fossa they have stopped attacking us years ago."Julien added

Then all of a sudden crazy reddish brown catlike animals popped out of the jungle and attacked the gang.

"So thats what they are called Fossa."Mighty said

"Just start fighting for as long as you can they have to be here some time."Sonic said

Before any of them could attack, the train just landed right in-front of them.

"Got to work on that landing."Skipper said as the door opened

"How did you get the train out of the water?"Vector asked confusedly

"We have insurance now get in here."

They all ran on the train but the fossa went around back, the fossa tried to get in but Vector kept them out using an old fire breathing circus trick.

"Lets get this goose of the ground go go go!"Skipper ordered

The train then lifted off the ground and flew straight into the sky, when they got back to civilization Team Chaotix and Sonic were about to leave.

"Welcome back Mighty."Vector said to Mighty

"Thanks Vector."said Mighty

"Dont thank us thank them for helping use find you."Charmy corrected

"You'll come back some time right?"Alex asked

"Ya we'll be back."Sonic agreed

Kowalski then opened the portal to the other world.

"So what did I miss?"Mighty asked

"Well you missed allot."Vector responded

As they went though the portal Vector told him about all the adventures he missed.

**The End**

**Please Rate and review**

**Authors note:Im sorry that the story was so short and it took me so long to come up with this but I have a really good idea for the next part in the sequel.**


End file.
